Nowhere Left to go but Forward
by forever-and-always8527
Summary: Can't summarize because I'm not even sure where the story is going. Casey and Elliot love story. Somewhat OCC. Rated M for later chapters.


Author's Note: I do not own SVU or its characters. This is just an OCC that is based on them. No copyright infringement intended.

For as long as I can remember, I always wanted to be a prosecutor. I truly believed I could do good in the world. After 2 years in white collar, I became so disgusted with peoples' greed—especially those who already have so much more than those less fortunate. It even made me feel guilty of my own social standing. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to be on the fortune 500 anytime soon, but my trust fund is generous enough to support my lifestyle in NYC while permitting me to do the work I love (or at least wanted to love). But working with all of these slime-ball CEOs and other greedy entrepreneurs forced me to challenge my profession and long for reassignment.

Then one day, my boss called me into his office. He said that he was transferring me to SVU.

"While I appreciate the opportunity and am honored that you chose me sir, I have to say no."

"This is not an offer Casey, this is an order"

"But sir, I am the worst choice possible for SVU. I am not a people person. I never know what to say in delicate situations, I rarely show any sympathy and I will make the victims feel completely uncomfortable in what is already a horrific situation."

"I'm not saying this is going to be an easy transition, but it is one I have no doubt that you will be able to make. If you were to take these qualities, manipulate them and apply them to the defense, then we will have a slam dunk."

"What should I do with my other cases from White Collar?"

"Hand them over to Jenny and Mike. They can divvy up the work."

The following Saturday, I moved my things into my new office. Yeah, I'm not really sure why every time you switch departments you get a new office, but hey no complaints here… I have a great view and I don't have to share it with anyone!

On Monday, I journeyed over to the SVU squad room to introduce myself to the captain. He informed me that I would be working primarily with his four best detectives: Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, John Munch and Fin Tutuola. I went over and introduced myself to the four of them. By some miracle, all four of them were in the same place at the same time. Olivia, was an experienced, beautiful, single detective about 3 years older than I… I could tell we were going to be great friends, but I would explore that option on a day when I wasn't so nervous and disheveled. John was a tall, lanky middle aged detective who was always suspicious of the bureaucratic system. Fin was able to make me crack a smile within the first few minutes of meeting him. Finally, there was Elliot. I wouldn't truly notice how gorgeous he was until weeks after this initial meeting. He quickly introduced himself then returned to his desk and continued working on his paperwork while the three remaining detectives and I became more familiarized with one another. About 10 minutes later, I said goodbye and returned to my office—awaiting their demands for advice and search warrants.

Meanwhile, back at the squad room: Elliot POV

It was 8:30 am by the time I got to work today. Only a half hour later than my usual arrival, but I desperately needed a decent cup of coffee, and the line was ridiculously long. So I stormed into the squad room late and agitated only to be greeted by a mound of paperwork and three chatty detectives. John and Fin were much more morning people than Olivia I—they knew not to be anywhere near me until after at least 9:30, while Olivia was much more willing to appease their boredom by contributing to their chitchat. Occasionally I could pull myself together if the situation warranted it, but today I knew I would be tying up loose ends at the office instead of going out on the streets looking for perps or witnesses or whatever. Olivia and Fin were on call for that today. So today I was enjoying an uneventful morning, when all of a sudden this woman with long strawberry blonde hair walked into the squad room.

She was dressed in a dark black suit and wore black heels—which in my guy style opinion, is not practical footwear in NYC. Anyway, after spending about three minutes with the captain in his office, she came over and started talking to the four of us. To be perfectly honest, I only heard about half of what she was saying because I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was a creature of beauty. But instead of turning on my world famous charm, I said a brief hello and returned to my desk to tackle paperwork. I hope that one of the guys said something like "oh he's just not a morning person" or whatever because I didn't want to be rude, I just had no idea how to act. It's like I was in Junior High all over again. Anyway, after she left, I was talking to Olivia and she told me that the blonde's name is Casey Novak and she is the new ADA who is going to be working with Alex to help try SVU cases.

Shit, I said to myself. No way I could ever hook up with a coworker.

It took me about a week before I was able to interact with her in a socially acceptable manner. But after our initial contact, we soon became fast friends—in fact, Olivia, Casey, Fin, Alex and myself all became great friends (John tended to stick to himself).

About a month and a half after Casey started working for SVU, she tried a brutal rape case. After six years on the SVU squad, its very rare that I see something that disgusts me, but this case was particularly offensive, gruesome and horrendous. On Friday, Munch, Fin, Liv, Cragen and I were all present at the trial to support Alex and Casey on their last day before the prosecution rested. Eight long hours of final testimonies and cross examinations later, Judge Petrovsky finally recessed for the weekend. After packing up her briefcase, Casey leaned over the barrier between the spectators and the attorneys to ask us if we wanted to join her and Alex for a drink. Everyone felt like they needed a pick-me-up after a depressing day like today, so we all exited the courthouse and braved the chilly November air to walk the nine blocks uptown to _our_ bar.

"Brrrrrrrr. Ok guys, order up. The first round is on me," I said to the gang.

"Casey that isn't necessary" Elliot offered.

"Fine, then you can cover the next round. I don't know about you, but I plan on being here long enough to make sure everyone has to pay for a round."

Just as Casey finished ordering a pitcher of beer (and a coke for Cragen), a high top table at the back of the room opened, so we quickly claimed it using our coats and belongings.

Casey's Point of View

Four pitchers later, Alex, Olivia and I were sitting at the bar polishing off our latest alcoholic pick-me-up (shots of tequila) while the guys bro-ed around at the table. For reasons still unknown, I decided that it would be a good idea to play darts. (Whatever idiot thought that having sharp needle-like objects thrown at a target from a formidable distance in an environment that routinely produces intoxicated, judgment-lacking individual is beyond me). But nonetheless, I thought it would be an excellent use of my time to partake in this activity. Alex decided to sit this adventure out, but Olivia ardently joined me. However, we soon found that the two of us had great difficulty standing and were relying on one another to support ourselves.

Once witnessing this pathetic scene, the guys (who were considerably more sober than us ladies) decided it was time to call it a night.

John volunteered to drive Alex and Fin to their homes downtown while Elliot volunteered to take Olivia and me to our respective apartments uptown. Both Olivia and I protested this arrangement seeing as Elliot lived in the opposite direction of us, but it was apparent that Liv and I could not manage by ourselves, so he insisted. After dropping off Olivia, Elliot proceeded to my Upper West Side apartment. I have absolutely no idea how he knew where I lived… "duh Casey, he's a detective, I'm sure that's not all he knows about you" I thought to myself.

Sitting in the front seat of his car, I couldn't help but notice his very handsome features. His strong bone structure, babyish face, sparkling blue eyes and dusty blond hair were enough to make any girl swoon. As my eyes moved further down his body, I noticed his well defined arm muscles, his slightly tannish skin color, and what I only imagined could be a sculpted torso. What a hunk I thought to myself. Just as I continued to observe him, I heard my name being called and my shoulder being shaken. Apparently we had arrived. Damn. After I slurred a thank you to him, I opened the passenger door, shoes in hand, and stumbled to the sidewalk. Seeing the hot mess that I was, Elliot chivalrously got out of his car and helped me into the elevator which we took up to my apartment on the 8th floor.

I felt horrible that it was already so late at night and I was keeping him from whatever it was that he did at 2 am on a Friday night/ Saturday morning, but when I had great difficulty finding my keys, my guilt morphed into gratefulness. Once Elliot made sure I was in my apartment safely he turned towards the door in preparation to say goodnight.

At the doorframe, he turned around and said "Casey, remember to drink lots of water and take two asprin before you go to bed."

"I will, thanks for helping me home." As the words came out of my mouth, all I was thinking was how badly I want to kiss him. I contemplated doing it in the heat of my drunken stupor, convincing myself I could blame it on the alcohol tomorrow; but I valued our friendship and professional relationship too much to risk it all on what is most surely a drunken fantasy. So with that I closed the door after giving him a longing, flirtatious last glance.

Elliot's POV

After I closed the door behind me and began to retrace my steps back to the elevator, I couldn't help looking over my shoulder to get one last glance at Casey's apartment door—the barrier that separated me from my deepest and vehemently suppressed fantasies. Overcome with regret I slowed my pace and backed myself up against the hallway wall. With my hands covering my face, I sunk into a squat—just for a moment—so I could gather my thoughts and return my lust for Casey to the back of my mind. "For god sakes Elliot, pull yourself together. You barely know her. You met her six weeks ago," I thought to myself. "Yeah, but in the past 6 weeks, we've spent many late nights prepping for the trial, scoured two crime scenes, interviewed numerous witnesses and spent the better part of each day playfully matching wits. Plus, lets not forget the background I ran on her that first day we met… I know her better than most people know each other before going on a first date." And with those thoughts replaying through my mind, I collected myself, entered the elevator and drove home.

Casey's POV

The next morning I woke up with a terrible hangover. After four years of college and three years of law school plus endless late nights in White Collar crimes, I was very familiar with the repercussions of heavy drinking. But this was hands down one of my top 10 worst hangovers ever! I don't even understand how that happened seeing as I only remember drinking beer. Well, at least today is Saturday, so I have the weekend to recover. I rolled over in bed to look at the clock. 12 noon. Hmm… not a bad night's sleep! I then leaned over the side of my bed to pick up my charging phone and called Olivia. After hearing her groggy voice answer, I felt immediate relief that I was not the only one in bad shape after last night.

"Liv, what the hell happened last night? I feel like I have a truck parked on my head."

"I have no idea, I lost track after three beers, two martinis and one shot of tequila."

"Wait, we drank hard liquor too last night?"

"We sure did."

"Well that explains a lot," I said out loud. "Do you want to meet for lunch in an hour? I have got to get some coffee and I have no food in the apartment."

"Sure, do you want me to see if Alex can meet us?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Text me where and I'll see you both at 1."

That weekend passed far too quickly for my liking, and Monday morning I found myself plagued with the presence of asshole defense lawyers trying to raise reasonable doubt. Each day for the next two weeks, I found myself either in court, at the SVU squad room, in the courthouse library or doing paperwork in my office. Sleep became a luxury, and Mr. Luo, the deliveryman from Hang Gardens Chinese became the only individual with whom I interacted outside of work. Finally, I was granted a reprieve when court was adjourned for jury deliberations, my SVU detectives were catching up on paperwork and the only thing on my to do list was to buy Alex a birthday present before her party on Saturday.


End file.
